


truth or consequence, say it aloud

by mychemicalclifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Confessions, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalclifford/pseuds/mychemicalclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why did you hate me?”</p><p>Michael tenses up for a second and then sighs. “Luke.” </p><p>It was a question that Luke had been asking Michael—and himself—for years. And each time he brought it up, Michael always found a way to deflect it, change the subject or turn it around on Luke. An endlessly frustrating cycle. </p><p> </p><p>The one where Luke finally gets the truth and a lot more, circa London 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	truth or consequence, say it aloud

**Author's Note:**

> This is what mostly likely didn't happen during one of their "bro" chats on tour, though I wish it did :-) Also, the reason behind Michael and Luke's year nine hatred has always intrigued me, so a headcanon has now become a 5k fic haha. 
> 
> I'm supposed to be finishing the third chapter for my other story but...this happened. Oh well. Enjoy!

“Look what I scored!”

Luke glances up from his phone at Michael in the bathroom’s doorway. He’s swinging a white lace bra around his finger, grinning at Luke victoriously. Luke shakes his head, unable to help his smile. “Please tell me you didn’t take that from Calum.”

Michael snorts. “Nah, a fan threw it onstage tonight. Guess you missed it.”

For all his smug gloating, Michael just drops the bra into one of the hotel’s drawers. Luke’s a bit relieved he isn’t planning on keeping it as a souvenir. Michael at last flicks the light off and climbs into his bed, purposefully pushed side-by-side to Luke’s.

Though he’s reluctant to admit it, _this_ had become his favorite part of their various stays in London—the quiet nights after the shows and sightseeing, when it’s just him and Michael finally alone. It’s become a second home to Luke; a safe haven where he finds a special comfort in their makeshift bed and having Mikey just a breath away til the morning comes. Here he can say anything, feel anything, with complete certainty that it will stay between him and Michael, forever.

They scroll through their phones in restful silence, though Luke is just waiting for Michael to set it down and give Luke all of his attention. It’s another ten minutes before Michael calls it quits and places his phone to charge, while Luke follows after him. As part of their unspoken routine, they both roll on their sides, resting their heads on their separate pillows, with barely a foot of space between them. Luke can feel the tempting heat emitting from Michael’s body and quells the urge to wrap himself around it, around him. That comes later.

“Get any numbers tonight?” Michael teases with a playful waggle of his brows.

He snickers at the face Luke pulls. “No,” he says though they both already know the answer. “Did you?”

“Nope,” Michael sighs. He doesn’t seem bothered by it at all, though. “And even if I did it wouldn’t matter. I wouldn’t bring a girl back here and disrupt my Lukey time.”

Luke bites back a smile, made far too happy by that, even though it probably isn’t true. They move on from the topic of girls, talking about some of the sights Liz had mentioned wanting to see, to tossing around ideas for songs to cover in the future, to some reminiscing about times back home in Sydney. By then Michael is fighting back yawns every other minute and Luke’s eyelids are drooping heavily, but Luke fights through his sleepiness with his last bits of strength. There’s a lull in their conversation and he sees the opportunity. The darkness of the room and Michael’s foot lazily rubbing his calf gives Luke the courage he needs. 

“Why did you hate me?”

Michael tenses up for a second and then sighs. “Luke.”

It was a question that Luke had been asking Michael—and himself—for years. And each time he brought it up, Michael always found a way to deflect it, change the subject or turn it around on Luke. An endlessly frustrating cycle.

“Why can’t you just tell me?” Luke hears the whine in his voice, like a child on the verge of a tantrum, but he can’t stop. “Was I really so—so _horrible_ that you couldn’t even stand the sight of me?”

“No,” Michael mumbles into his pillow. “It wasn’t like that.”

“Then _why_?”

“What does it matter?” Michael’s voice sharpens, warning Luke that he was yet again losing patience with this conversation. “It was like a billion years ago. We’re friends now, aren’t we?”

“It matters to me,” Luke whispers stubbornly. _It still hurts,_ is what he doesn’t say. The hateful glares sent across hallways. The mocking snickers in the back of the classroom whenever Luke opened his mouth. Michael’s cold reluctance to let Luke join the band, as if he couldn’t think of something more horrifying. It still haunts his head late at night, no matter how hard he tries to bury it away. “What did I do?”

“ _Nothing_.” Michael shifts away from him, averting his eyes to the ceiling. He is clearly uncomfortable and Luke feels bad, but not enough to let it go.

“There had to be a reason,” Luke presses. “You don’t hate someone for a _year_ over nothing, Michael!”

Michael groans, bringing his hands up to cover his face. “Fine, God, I’ll tell you.” He lets his hands drop and suddenly rolls back over to face Luke. In the dark his green eyes glint like a cat’s, glaring at him with a clear warning. “But you can’t tell _anyone_. I fucking mean it, Luke!”

“Okay,” Luke says softly. He reaches over, curling his fingers around Michael’s wrist and gives a gentle squeeze. “You can tell me anything, Mikey.”

Michael stares down at their hands for a beat longer and then sighs deeply. “It was at that party in year eight, at Michelle Harris’s house. We were playing spin the bottle and…and at my turn it landed on you. Do you remember that?”

“Yeah.”

Luke’s stomach tingles a little at the memory. He had kissed a girl at his turn, before that, but it paled in comparison to his kiss with Michael. At the time he hadn’t known the older boy well, only seen him at school occasionally. Luke remembers admiring his long fringe and the clear, milky complexion of his skin that Luke would trade for his own in a heartbeat. Then that night at the party, as Michael crawled over to him from across the circle of their classmates, there were new things to admire: his soft green eyes, wide and thickly lashed, and his mouth, with its vivid pink color and plump, pillowy lips. Luke had never seen him so close before and was a bit caught off guard at how _pretty_ the boy actually was.

“Well, we had to kiss…” Michael tugs his arm free from Luke’s grasp. His hurt at the gesture is quickly squelched when Michael pulls his arms into his chest, curling into himself. He suddenly looks so small and vulnerable that Luke wants to tell him to stop, say it doesn’t matter anymore and he’s off the hook. But Michael keeps going.

His voice is so low Luke strains to hear it, the words practically being forced out of Michael’s mouth. “I had never kissed a guy before. It made me realize how much I—I _liked_ it.”

Luke doesn’t need any light in the room to know Michael is blushing. He can hear it in his voice, in the embarrassed twinge. The next words come out in a rush. “I didn’t really know how to deal with that, I mean I was fourteen and it was _dumb_ but I hated you for it. I hated you for making me feel like that and I thought if I just stayed away from you, then maybe it would go away.”

Michael stops to take a deep breath. “But it didn’t.”

The words slowly process in Luke’s mind. It takes longer than he likes for it to make sense, for him to really understand what Michael means. Luke expects a bigger reaction from himself, hearing such a confession from his best friend. Instead only his cheeks heat up and a warm, pleased feeling settles in the pit of his stomach. “Did you… _like_ me?”

Michael is silent and Luke thinks he won’t answer. Then he gives a miniscule nod.

The warm feeling sprouts, spreading through his whole body in a joyous wave. Luke doesn’t realize he’s grinning until Michael takes a pillow and smacks him in the chest with it. “You dick! I just told you something huge and you’re _laughing_ at me!”

“No, no!” Luke does laugh a bit, unable to hold it in at first, but he tries to control himself. “I’m not laughing _at_ you, Mikey, I swear!” He tosses the pillow away and crawls closer, spotting the pout on Michael’s face even in the dark. “I’m not. I’m just…happy. And relieved. I thought you hated me for being the small dweeb following Cal around and trying to join your band.”

“Well,” A bit of his typical bravado returns to Michael’s voice. “I wasn’t thrilled about that either.”

An idea comes to Luke, making his heart jump in his chest. Still feeling brave he decides to say it anyway. “You know, I think I should get a redo on that kiss.”

“What?”

“A redo. We both had like zero experience back then. I would like to see how different it would be, now.”

Michael scoffs. “Fuck off.”

“I’m _serious_ ,” Luke says. “Come on. It’s not like we haven’t kissed before, Mikey.”

Michael rolls his eyes. “What, are you bi now too, _Lukey_?”

Luke feels his blush returning. “Dunno. There’s only one way to find out.”

“No.” Michael’s voice turns completely serious. “I’m not going to be your experiment, Luke.”

“Why not?” Luke comes closer until their knees are pressed together. He feels Michael’s breath on his face, sparking shivers down his spine. “You’re the only one I trust for this. The only guy I want to kiss, then and now.”

Luke waits for more arguments, more excuses. A part of him didn’t think Michael would really agree to it, so he’s quite shocked when a pair of soft, impossibly warm lips touch his. His stomach quivers as the realization hits him. _Michael is kissing him_! He is stunned for a few seconds, as his fourteen-year-old self loses his mind. Then Luke relaxes, parting his lips under Michael’s and gives in eagerly.

Michael is a great kisser—amazing, even. Luke never got to appreciate that, with the hesitant peck he received years ago. His luscious mouth is both fierce and tender, hot and sweet, taking kisses as well as the breath from Luke’s lungs. Luke reaches out to touch him, at first just grazing his cheeks. Then Michael presses closer, deeper, and Luke cradles his face in his hands. He sighs, giving Michael the chance to glide his tongue between them and touch it with Luke’s.

An embarrassingly loud moan rumbles from his throat, just at the knowledge that _Michael_ ’s tongue is in his mouth. His heart is thudding harshly, beating through his whole body, and he wants Michael to hear it—wants him to know it’s only for him. Michael laughs and Luke smiles in return, melting into him. He’s kissing his best friend and it’s not weird but _wonderful_. Faintly Luke scolds himself for not coming up with this idea sooner. They’ve wasted so much time not kissing, when it’s all they should be doing, really.

It’s like Mikey has the same thought. He suddenly pulls Luke closer, into his lap as his arms come around to embrace him. Luke’s legs open to straddle him without hesitating, moaning more as Michael’s tongue languidly strokes his own. Michael runs his hands down his back, up his shirt, splaying over the warm skin of Luke’s lower back. For a moment thoughts of Michael ripping off his shirt, pushing him back onto the bed, pressing their bare bodies together burns in his mind. Luke has to pull away.

“Luke?” Michael’s face is still in his hands. He’s panting softly, green eyes wide. “Are you okay?”

He nods, though his whole body is trembling. Michael must feel it. He lets go of Luke’s waist, allowing him to slide off his lap and into his own space. Luke’s so grateful for it, needing a minute or maybe more to gather his thoughts. His heart is racing so fast he worries it might explode, his head still dizzy from the kisses.

Michael touches his knee, carefully. He’s looking at Luke like he’s terrified and Luke quickly shakes his head before he can get the wrong idea. “It’s okay, it’s not _bad._ It just…it felt really good, Mikey.” Better, he thinks, than he was ever prepared for.

“Now you know how I felt,” Michael murmurs, squeezing his knee.

Luke laughs. That’s totally fair. He really gets it now, it’s overwhelming, everything he feels. Luke can’t imagine dealing with it at fourteen, let alone having these feelings for a stranger. But for him it’s not a stranger, not anymore. It’s Michael. It’s scary, but if he gets to go through it with Michael, then he knows it will be okay.

“We don’t have to do anything else, Luke.” Michael whispers, still studying him. “We can just sleep.”

“No,” Luke says, surprising them both. “That’s…not what I want.”

He meets Michael’s eyes, feeling a new rush of blood burst into his cheeks. Michael stares back at him, intent, his gaze patient and even _warm_. He’s the only person Michael ever looks at like that and Luke can’t believe he didn’t notice it sooner. As embarrassed as he is, there’s no question here really.

“I want you, Michael.” Luke admits, biting his lip. That’s what he always wants.

A soft, beautiful smile lights up Michael’s face, one Luke brightly returns without thinking about it. “I want you too, Luke.” He comes closer again, sliding his hand up from Luke’s knee to rest on his waist. Luke’s heart starts flying once more as butterflies roar to life in his stomach. Michael’s hand slips under his shirt but he only tenderly strokes the skin there, not moving his eyes from Luke’s face. “We can go slow, you know.”

“Yeah.” Luke nods.  “Slow is good.”

Michael chuckles, tugging Luke back into his lap, and then they’re kissing again, smiling into each other’s mouths. Michael’s touch is gentle and careful as he eases Luke’s shirt off his body, over his head. The air conditioning of their hotel room hits his skin, but Luke’s too warmed inside to even feel it. Michael runs his hands over every inch of him, as if he’s been waiting to do it for years. _Maybe he has_ , Luke thinks. The idea is too amazing and scary to think about now, though.

Michael breaks their deep kiss to move to Luke’s neck, nuzzling him there. He kisses him softly and Luke shivers, tilting his head back for more. Michael starts with a light nip and then gradually goes harder until he’s sucking at Luke’s skin. His fingers tighten on the bottom of Michael’s shirt, whining high in his throat. Michael smooths over the bruise he undoubtedly left with his tongue and then continues his trail of kisses downwards.

Luke’s whole body jerks forward when Michael’s teasing tongue brushes his nipple. “ _Michael_ ,” he hisses. He has especially sensitive nipples and Michael damn well knows that.

“Fine, fine.” Michael mutters, smirking up at him. He gives a final nip at Luke’s chest before suddenly flipping them over. Luke’s head lands on his pillow while Michael settles on his knees, between Luke’s legs. Luke lifts his head up and Michael winks at him, his thumb stroking Luke’s ankle. Then his hands move to Luke’s hips and begin working his boxers off.

It takes Luke’s hazy, turned-on brain a few moments before he realizes what Michael is doing. “N-no, no!”

Michael pauses, but he’s still smirking. “Don’t worry. I’m really good at it.”

Luke curls his legs up, out of Michael’s grip. He sees Michael’s surprised look at him and he wants to explain his refusal, but Michael’s words rattle in his mind, stopping him. He swallows thickly. “You’ve done this before?”

“Well, yeah.” Michael gives a small laugh. “I didn’t just wake up one day and _know_ I was bi, Luke. I had to be with guys, too, to really know.” His smile quickly wilts as he takes in Luke’s face. “Are you, like, grossed out by that?”

“What?” Luke sits up and frowns. “No, of course not!”

“You’re making a face,” Michael mumbles, now frowning too. The playful light is going out of his eyes and Luke has to stop it, even if it costs his dignity.

“I just don’t like picturing you with other guys,” Luke confesses quietly, toying with the blanket beneath him. “Not because I think it’s gross, it’s just…”

“You’re jealous,” Michael guesses, eyes widening.

Luke shrugs. What’s the point in hiding it? “It’s not just that,” he hurries on, before Michael can start getting smug. “Why didn’t you tell me about it, before? We tell each other everything else.” It’s bothering Luke just as much as the jealousy stirring in his gut. He hates the thought of Michael sneaking around with guys, thinking he had to hide it from him, Ashton and Calum.

“I thought you knew. I didn’t want to, like, discuss blowjob techniques with you guys, but I wasn’t trying to hide anything.” Michael looks at him curiously. “You really had no idea I liked guys?”

Luke really thinks about it. Now, it does seem a bit obvious, the comments Michael’s made over the years, the whole _thing_ he had with Harry Styles last summer that they never properly talked about. It makes him sad, actually, that Michael kept this all to himself. Maybe he was waiting for his best friends to initiate it, not wanting to weird them out, and it ended up being something they didn’t talk about, without any of them meaning it to.

“No,” Luke answers him honestly. “I knew, I guess, but I didn’t really _know_. I don’t think Cal or Ash do either. We wouldn’t just ignore it like that, Mikey.”

Michael nods, not saying anything, but Luke can see how much that means to him.

“Okay,” Michael rolls his eyes. “Enough talking. Can I blow you now?”

Luke blushes. “No. I mean I _want_ you to, but not right now. I wanna…” He hides himself in Michael’s neck, smiling a little when Michael’s hands come to rest on his bare back, comforting him. He mumbles against his skin, “Wanna have sex. With you.”

“Is that taking things slow?” Under the laughter in his voice Luke hears the genuine concern, what Michael isn’t outright asking: _are you sure?_

“It’s what I want.” Luke confirms.  

Michael lays him back down on the bed, hovering so there’s mere centimeters between them. His eyes are so close, clear and beautiful, and Luke could happily get lost in them. “Luke, if we do this…I don’t want things to get weird. I don’t want you to wake up tomorrow and regret it. I can’t—I can’t lose you.”

Luke cups his face, playing gently with a few strands of hair within reach. Michael turns his head to kiss Luke’s palm and he barely manages to keep his mouth from dropping open in shock. Michael’s looking at him with so much emotion, matching everything Luke feels beating in his chest, and he can’t believe he has to explain this out loud.

“This isn’t just about sex,” Luke whispers. His blood rushes in his veins, his heart thumping hard like an echo to his words. “You’re not an experiment, you’re my best friend. You, God Michael, you mean _everything_ to me. When I say I want this, I don’t just mean for tonight. I mean tomorrow and the day after that and every day, for as long as we’re together. I know it’ll be complicated and people might not be okay with it, but it doesn’t matter. You _have me,_ Michael. I’m yours.”

Luke thinks he might mock him for getting so sentimental when they’re about to, honestly, fuck. Instead Michael kisses him, so passionately that Luke wonders if it’ll leave a mark—a burn or even a bruise on his mouth. He wouldn’t mind. Luke kisses him back and finally gets Michael to start taking off his clothes. He pulls Michael’s boxers off and watches with a dry mouth as he erection springs free, slapping against the soft swell of Michael’s stomach. He looks so good, the swollen head of his cock bright pink and slightly leaking. Luke’s own cock twitches from looking at it. He _has_ to touch him.

Luke seizes Michael’s hips, trying to steer him towards his face. Michael mumbles something, protesting, but Luke will have none of it. For once he allows himself to use his greater strength against Michael and tugs him, easily, until he’s at eye-level with his dick. In this position Michael has no choice but to brace himself on the wall behind them, planting his knees on either side of Luke’s chest.

It’s ridiculously hot, but nerves still flutter inside Luke. He’s never done this before yet still wants it to be amazing—better, somehow, than any blowjob Michael’s gotten before. He hesitantly but determinedly wraps his hand around the base of his cock, wondering at the hot feel of it against his palm. Luke turns his wrist over, stroking up, and is rewarded by a pleased sigh from Michael above him.

He gives a couple more slow pumps until Michael snaps, “Damn it, Luke. If you don’t put your fucking mouth on me, _right now_ —”

“Okay,” Luke snickers.

He moves his face closer, giving a small lick at the head, before wrapping his whole mouth around it. He immediately moans at the overwhelming taste of precome in his mouth, which makes Michael moan even louder at the vibration it caused. Luke gathers himself and keeps going, taking as much of Michael’s admittedly large cock in his mouth as he can. He mercifully manages to stop before he hits his gag reflex and spares himself the embarrassment of choking on his best friend’s dick.

Luke eases into it slowly, soon finding a steady rhythm between sucking and stroking. He tries new things, marveling at all the different reactions he can get out of Michael. When Luke flicks his tongue over the wet slit it makes Michael squirm and buck his hips wildly— _his_ sensitive spot. Michael licks his lips when Luke peers up at him through his eyelashes, his gaze so intense and heated it makes Luke’s stomach drop. And when Luke moves to suckle gently at his balls, Michael gasps and pants, “ _Fuck_ , Luke. S-stop.”

He tugs in warning where one hand is gripped in Luke’s hair. Luke is tempted to keep going, the idea of Michael coming in his mouth too delicious to ignore, but his own aching cock throbs in its negligence and Luke wants the sex _more_. He pulls away and Michael drops back on the bed, panting heavily. Luke barely has a moment to admire his beautiful face, flushed pink, before Michael launches at him with a sexy growl. They’re kissing again, this time with no clothes in between them, and the room is filled with the resonance of loud moans and whimpers as often as their cocks rub together with each kiss.

“Mikey,” Luke whines.

Michael understands him. “Okay,” he says against Luke’s mouth. He breaks away and scurries off the bed, in search of his bag. Luke’s about to whine again when Michael finally returns. He spreads Luke’s legs and quickly lathers up one finger with lube. Without realizing it, Luke’s whole body tenses over. Michael rubs his thigh soothingly. “Tell me to stop and I will. Don’t wanna hurt you, Lukey.”

Luke shakes his head. “Then relax,” Michael tells him. “Breathe and relax, okay?”

Luke nods, focusing on taking deep breaths in and out, when Michael works a finger into him, slowly. It hurts but it’s bearable, until Michael gets a second one in.  “Shh, it’s okay.” Michael kisses his forehead as Luke grits his teeth, holding in a cry of pain. “You’re doing so good, Lukey.”

Luke glows under the praise, just as Michael knew he would. Luke’s always been one to seek approval and this is no different. He pushes through the discomfort, focusing on much he wants to be with Michael, how he _needs_ to please him. Michael starts twisting his fingers around and Luke whimpers. “Just gimme a second,” Michael coos, concentrated. “A second, I promise.”

Michael releases a triumphant cry just as his fingers touch Luke in a way that makes his whole body arch off the bed. Pleasure jolts him and Luke immediately begs, “Again!”

With a smirk Michael indulges him. It’s a pleasure more exquisite than Luke’s ever felt and he then understands why people who aren’t in love go through this. It’s worth the pain, even without emotional motivation. Michael gives him a few more moments before he removes his fingers. He kisses Luke on the nose and says, “This is going to be a bit harder.”

“I trust you.”

Michael coats the lube over his cock and then reattaches their lips. Luke twines his arms around Michael’s back just as he pushes into his body. Luke gasps into his mouth, unable to help how his nails dig into Michael’s skin. Michael rocks his hips slowly in until he is fully sheathed inside him. “Tell me when,” Michael whispers.

Luke nods, his eyes shut. He can feel Michael’s cock throbbing inside him and it’s not helping at all. Then Michael’s hand strokes over his dick, left lying on his trembling stomach. Luke opens his eyes, intent on watching as Michael skillfully distracts him.  “Better?” He asks.

“Yeah,” Luke moans. “You can move now.”

Michael dips himself in and out in easy, soft strokes. Luke feels the pleasure creeping up on him gradually, so he wasn’t expecting such an eruption when Michael thrusts into his sweet spot. Electricity crackles down his spine and Luke’s hears his loud responding groan like it belongs to someone else. “Oh my God.” Michael drops his hesitancy and slams his cock back into the spot, making Luke arch up again and cling to him. “ _Michael!_ ”

He hears Michael’s soft, delighted laugh in his ear. “That’s it, babe.”

Luke wraps his legs around Michael’s waist and they both let go, lost in the vortex of unparalled pleasure that followed. There’s no way that Luke’s going to be able to face his bandmates tomorrow, not after the _very_ obvious sounds that were coming out of their hotel room. Even as Michael laughs and tries to smother the noises with kisses, the loud creak of the bed being jostled back and forth was unmistakable.

But Luke didn’t care. There isn’t anything else in his world except for Michael and the fire that sparked between their bodies. It’s too soon when Luke feels his orgasm rapidly approaching, seconds away from consuming him in a way he isn’t prepared for. He reaches for Michael’s hand, lacing their fingers together, just as he is swept away. “I love you,” he gasps.

Michael follows soon after, burying his face in Luke’s neck as he releases a husky groan. Luke opens his eyes after the wondrous delirium clears, his limbs heavy but still buzzing with pleasure. Michael had rolled off him at some point, but he is still curled up beside him, shaking. Luke goes to stroke his hair, but Michael lifts his head and he’s _laughing_. “Only you would say that in the middle of an orgasm.”

Luke blushes, shoving his shoulder weakly. “Shut up.”

Michael smiles at him, but it’s more fond than mocking and Luke forgives him. “Did you really mean that?”

Luke bits his lip. He can feel himself looking at Michael adoringly and doesn’t feel bad about it, with the way Michael’s looking back. “Yeah. I love you, Michael.”

Michael strokes his cheek, eyes shining. “I love you too, Luke. So much.”

Luke winds himself around him, careless to the fact they’re both sticky with sweat and their fair share of come. Michael cuddles back, kissing his head, and Luke’s never felt so safe, so happy, so loved.

“I love London,” he sighs. Michael laughs in agreement and, at last, they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first official take on smut of any kind so I'd love some feedback.  
> *Title is from "My Hero" by Foo Fighters
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! <3   
> Mychemicalcliffordd.tumblr.com


End file.
